At the Supermarket
by omgfire1234
Summary: It all started when Edgeworth was searching for a certain flower at the supermarket while grocery shopping. Then he started reminiscing about that girl that once helped him on his investigations. He wondered why Wright's daughter reminded him so much of her. *Slight SoJ spoilers*


_No, no, no! This simply won't do._ Miles Edgeworth thought to himself as he was looking through the flower selections at the grocery store.

Edgeworth wasn't particularly a man of flowers. To him, all that mattered was that they looked pretty enough for decoration purposes. He didn't really care if the red flowers were roses or carnations, and he couldn't care less about using them for romantic purposes.

But this time, it was different. This time, the yellow flower he wanted couldn't just be any flower. It had to be a special flower: the lion lily. It represented a bond between parent and child, and he wanted to get a bouquet for his late father. Even as his career path diverged from Gregory's, he still kept his philosophy about revealing the truth, and ensuring that the innocent don't get wrongly punished. He was Chief Prosecutor now, but he still wondered from time to time if his father would be proud of him.

 _Hmm, maybe I'll chat with Prosecutor Sadmadhi and Mr. Justice on how great fathers can be._

Edgeworth had first acquired this tradition through his investigations. He had many memories of his investigations. He took down the leader of a smuggling ring who used his status as an ambassador to transcend the law. He solved the case his father tried to many years ago. He defeated the corrupt P.I.C. head, and helped his son stand up for himself. And he took down a manipulative mastermind who challenged what he stood for.

His fondest memory of all, however, was having _her_ on his side. It's been so long since he last saw _her_. _She_ was now traveling around the globe with Franziska to expose criminals. He hated to admit it, but he truly missed _her_. _She_ was a troublesome girl who annoyed him every second of her presence. And yet despite that, he still put down his badge and got detained so he could help prove _her_ innocence, and had no regrets about doing so. If the option ever came up again, he would still make the same decision. He truly cared about _her_. He wondered if _she_ still shared the same sentiment.

 _Heh, I guess I do know how Wright feels when he's around Maya._

He was abruptly interrupted from his thoughts by a familiar sounding voice.

"Let's see here. I got the ground beef, cheddar slices, and buns. Now I just need to go to the produce section. Oh hey, Mr. Edgeworth! Wasn't expecting to see you here!" she said.

"Greetings, Trucy. Is there any reason why your shopping list is so long?" Edgeworth inquired.

"Actually, I have three lists I need to keep track of. One of them is Daddy's. Another one is Athena's. And the super long one would be Maya's." Trucy answered.

 _Christ, Wright, the things your daughter has to do for you._

"Looks like you've been looking at these flowers for quite a long time. Is there a girl on your mind, Mr. Edgeworth?" Trucy asked with a mischievous smile on your face.

"WH-WH-WH-WHAT?!" Edgeworth responded, after nearly choking on his own saliva.

"Hehe. Pearl said that was the same reaction Daddy had when asked about his relationship with Maya. So it's true, then. You do have a girl on your mind!"

"No-no-no," Edgeworth replied, clearly flustered. "Actually yes, but I was not thinking of her in a romantic manner. Either way, I'm not purchasing flowers for her. I was actually looking for lion lilies to honor my father with. But all this store has are cheap lookalikes!"

"Oh, I see. Still, maybe you should follow the advice Daddy gave you, and find the right flower to get for that girl." Trucy said, giggling.

 _Gah, curse you Wright! I'll never live down that trial, and it's all thanks you. Well, you and Butz, but still!_

"Well I have to go and grab more stuff. It's been nice seeing you, Mr. Edgeworth!"

"Trucy, wait!" Edgeworth suddenly said.

 _Wait, why did I just tell her to wait? Is it because she reminds me of-_

"Huh, what is it, Mr. Edgeworth? Oh, I see. You want me to help you find the perfect bouquet for that girl! I can use my magic to make the right bouquet appear from thin air right into your hands!"

"NO! Stop it!" Edgeworth shouted, eliciting stares from the customers around them.

 _Damn it, it can't be! That mischief, that cheeriness, does she really remind me of_ _ **her**_ _?_

Edgeworth thought about how he generally didn't really have an assistant in the courtroom like Wright had with Maya. He used to have _her_ , sure, but she didn't join him in the courtroom. Perhaps his performance would improve with assistant.

"You okay, Mr. Edgeworth?" Trucy asked, interrupting Edgeworth from his thoughts.

All of a sudden, Edgeworth felt himself getting down on one knee.

"Trucy. I…want you to be my prosecutorial assistant."

 _Did I just ask that? This must be too sudden for her. I mean, she's probably better off helping her father, or Ms. Cykes with their cases. She can't possibly say yes._

"Sure, why not!" Trucy responded after some thought. "Maybe you should ask Daddy first though."

All of a sudden, the two of them heard the other customers talking.

"Hey, it's the chief prosecutor and that magician girl!"

"Is he seriously asking a 17 year old to marry him? Is he really that desperate?"

"Did she actually say yes? Wow, naïve teenage celebrities…"

Embarrassed, Edgeworth quickly grabbed Trucy by her cape, paid for both of their items, and helped drop her off at Wright's agency.

The first thing Edgeworth and Trucy witnessed upon entering was Wright being pinned to the ground by Maya, and Widget saying "Just go bang already!"

"Uh, if it's an inappropriate time, I can simply drop off your daughter and go."

"No, no, it's fine. So, what brings you here, Edgeworth?" Phoenix asked as he got up.

"I was going to ask you for your consent-"

"TO MARRY TRUCY? ABSOLUTELY NOT! WHAT THE HELL, TRUCY, HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY AGREE TO THIS?!" Phoenix ranted, as Athena and Maya held him back.

"NO! FOR GOODNESS SAKE, WRIGHT!"

"Relax, Daddy, he just wants me to be his assistant." Trucy said.

"You need to stop assuming things, Nick."

"Oh, um, sorry. I just saw the bouquet, and his hand on her shoulder, and I thought…Anyway, if Trucy wants to be your assistant, then I guess it's fine with me. I mean, Apollo's gone, and I haven't brought her to court very often."

"Now that you mention it, boss, I haven't brought her to court very often either," Athena added.

"Then it's settled. Trucy, you're allowed to be Edgeworth's assistant." Phoenix declared.

"Yay, I can call you Edgey now!" Trucy cheered.

Edgeworth didn't know how a simple search for a type of flower led to this, but he was content with this arrangement. Perhaps he would have to save her from all sorts of trouble in the future, like he had to do with _her_ in the past, but he was content.


End file.
